nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Green
Professor/Quotes - Test Subject Complete: All my research has been destroyed. The only enzyme remaining is inside me. that green was destroyed}} |game=Test Subject Blue Test Subject Green Test Subject Complete Test Subject Arena Test Subject Arena 2}} Green is a character in the Test Subject series. Appearance Green has a gooey, oval-shape like appearance and has an olive green colouring. Game information Test Subject Blue After a blue enzyme, nicknamed Blue by the scientist, successfully completed twenty-five tests, Test Subject Green History The scientist began to test Blue against different types of green enzymes. During the fourth test, the scientist was attacked. As Blue completed test three, the scientist used the last of his strength to place Blue into the fourth test. As Blue was about to approach the food pill in the test, a hand from off screen grabbed Blue and took him off screen. The one who had done all this was Doctor Nastidous, who then robbed the scientist's lab, and other parts of Xeno Industries. Green and Blue were then taken to the doctor's test chamber, with versions of Green to be used against Blue. In game Green does not appear at all in Test Subject Green. However, green enzymes appear. Test Subject Arena Green in Test Subject Arena as a playable character, serving as player two in the game. Green possesses most attacks a regular mimic green enzyme mimicking Blue possesses. This enzyme has the ability to shoot green creatures (bullets), the ability to move; jump, and crouch. It, along with Blue, both posses a melee attack. When very close to Blue, if Green fires; instead of firing he will spike out like a dodge orange enzyme, only green. If the mimic green enzyme is idle for some time, Green will mimic the person overseeing the battle (either the scientist or Doctor Nastidious, depending on the test chamber the stage takes place on). If the mimic green enzyme kills Blue, the mimic green enzyme jumps on a rope made of its own material. File:Greeny!.png|The mimic green enzyme as it appears in Test Subject Arena File:Jumping_ropes.png|The mimic green enzyme jumping a rope after killing Blue File:Mimicked Profs.png|The mimicked scientist (left) and Dr. Nastidious (right), as seen if the mimic green enzyme is idle enough in a test chamber File:GreenJump.png|Green shooting while in mid-air TSAmGreen.png|Green as seen on the Test Subject Arena menu Test Subject Arena 2 Green appears as a playable character in Test Subject Arena 2. Green acts exactly as it did in Test Subject Arena. In Test Subject Arena 2, Green is depicted in art as a blob-shaped green enzyme with two eyes and no mouth, lacking all of the features of a mimicked Blue. It is only during gameplay its mimicked Blue appearance is seen. TSA2_Green.png|An avatar of Green TSA2hdGreen.png|Green's character selection and challenge complete image in Test Subject Arena 2 GreenIcon.png|Green icon in Test Subject Arena 2 Trivia * * When it was announced that Test Subject Green was in development, Nitrome provided an image of an enlarged green enzyme with Blue in his Proto-Suit. Some Nitromians believed that Green would be the main character and the playable character in Test Subject Green, however, with the release of the 58 second trailer, it was revealed that green enzymes would be the enemies. With the release of Test Subject Green, it was revealed that the image was of in fact one of the sprites of the mimic green enzymes. * Green possessing the abilities the mimic green enzyme uses when mimicking Blue may have been given to him for Test Subject Arena, and Green may not really possess these abilities in the actual game. *There may be some rivalry between this mimic green enzyme and Blue, as in the preload for Test Subject Green, a green enzyme is seen dreaming of beating Blue with a rolling pin. *In Test Subject Arena, the globs of protoplasm that the mimic green enzyme shoots out have eyes. **Despite seeming to fire out parts of itself, it never runs out of protoplasm. It is possible that the mimic green enzyme experiences self-regeneration, like other enzymes and the flatworm. *Green's rivalry with Blue and his personality resembles Shadow the Hedgehog. Notes Category:Test Subject series Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Green enzymes